gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam
The MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam, officially known as MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam Waltfeld Custom, was a customized gunpla variant that appeared in Model Suit Gundam Build Fighters SWF. It was derived from the , a Prototype Transformable Amphibious Assault Mobile Suit of the Gundam-type found in the series, . Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments *'MT-101 "Waltfeld" Dual Beam Cannon': *'MT-102 "Desert" Dual Cannon': :One of the Arancione Abyss Gundam's repertoire of long range weaponry, it was the only armament that relied on physical rounds. Despite this fact, it was still just as powerful as the beam weaponry as it was able to destroy standard mobile suits in one shot. The downside of the "Desert" Dual Cannon was that it was practically rendered useless against shielded or phase shift equipped mobile suits, although a noticeable kickback effect was still prevalent. The Dual Cannons were located on the Arancione's binders, opposite of the "Wasteland" Funnel System. *'MT-103 "Tiger" 3-barreled Beam Cannon': *'MT-104 "Collider" Multi-phase Beam Cannon': :Mounted on the chest area of the Arancione Abyss Gundam, the "Collider" Multi-phase Beam Cannon was considered to be one of the Gunpla's most powerful weapons amongst its arsenal. This was heavily made apparent with Manaka's own modifications to the weapon itself, allowing the Gunpla to fire three quick successive shots. Manaka also managed to amplify its beam output to match that of the for maximum efficiency of the weapon. *'MT-105 "Wasteland" Funnel System': :The Original Abyss Gundam was outfitted with High-speed Guided Torpedoes for use in aquatic combat. But since Manaka had practically forgone the use of aquatic combat altogether, she instead replaced the High-speed Guided Torpedo System with a Funnel System derived from in its stead. Funnels were drone units equipped with an energy cell and a small beam cannon. Manaka had extensively modified the Arancione's shoulder armour to allow it to partially open and release the Funnels. Another mode of release was through the Arancione's original torpedo ports. The MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam was able to release ten funnels through each torpedo ports, numbering up to forty. The Funnels were controlled by Manaka with great efficiency and extreme precision alongside a simple computer program she designed. The equipped Funnel System allowed the MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam to be powerful Gunpla and a definite contender in matches. *'MT-106 "Tigress" Beam Lance Cannon': :Much like its derived mobile suit, the Arancione Abyss Gundam had foregone the use of a Beam Saber in favor of a Beam Lance to match the Gunpla's aquatic-based design. The lance had the ability to generate a beam blade at the end in order to add more combat effectiveness to the Gunpla's close quarter combat retinue. For all intent and purposes, the "Tigress" Beam Lance was exactly the same as the Abyss Gundam's own Beam Lance, albeit with one major addition. In lieu with the beam blade, the Arancione had the ability to withdraw the weapon and use the end point as a makeshift beam cannon. This was remarkably effective in close quarters combat, where Manaka could easily pierce a Gunpla, discharge its payload and obliterate its opponent in one fell swoop. System Features *' ': :Unlike its derived predecessor unit, the , the MT-01 Arancione Abyss Gundam was modified to possess the newly fielded Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor from ZAFT, which allowed the Gundam an unlimited operation time and enough power to use its armaments at maximum power for an extended duration. In case the Arancione Abyss Gundam was unable to utilize the Nuclear aspect of the Reactor System, it could rely on the Deuterion Converter to function as a backup battery for the mobile suit to rely on. The inclusion of a Nuclear Reactor instead of the commonplace Ultra Compact Battery was most likely attributed to Manaka's tendency to consume too much energy to fuel her weapon systems in such a short amount of time. *' ': :A device built into the Nuclear Reactor that allowed the Mobile Suit to function against Neutron Jammer devices and Neutron Jammer-equipped Mobile Suits. This allowed the Arancione Abyss to function with its Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor for an indefinite time. History Development Notes Trivia *The Designation, MT-01, for the Arancione Abyss Gundam stands for Manaka Tomoko-01. *The word, Arancione, is Italian for Orange. Behind the Scenes